It is the contention of the inventor that until now there has existed no practical, effective form of self-protection available to females, elderly males and females and children. A rape occurs in the United States every six minutes. Attacks on the elderly and children have reached disturbing and alarming levels. Any weapon, fluid irritants etc, is generally rendered useless in a short time by the attacker, often is used against the victim and serves to further incite the demented attacker to do more harm to the victim. Current warning or alarm devices all require some form of active, overt motion on the part of a victim (pushing a button continously, pulling a removeable pin) after the attacher makes his intention known. These devices can be rendered useless by mere threat or by the attacker simply knocking them from the victim's hand. Furthermore, if the victim is able to momentarily sound them, that action also often results in inciting the attacker to do further harm.
It is the contention of the inventor that what is needed to combat acts of rape or other violence is a device that is passive in nature--one that requires no positive, overt action on the part of the victim and one that is irrevocable once it is utilized. The attacker has no recourse when this device is utilized but to rapidly flee the scene.